Spit/Quotes
Spit/Quotes Algernon: "No Spitting!" Melvin: "Aw-gross!" Fatty: "Oh yeah, so mature!" Donald: "Why Spit? Ugggh!" Bucky: "Eww! Germs!" Thad: "That's unthanitary!" Cornelius: "Uck! Toxic bacteria entering my pores!" Constantinos: "Uggh, you're soooo disgusting!" Ivan: "Okay, that's it!" Gordon: "Aghh! You no class piece of trash! Gross!" Trevor: "Ughhh! That is gross!" Lance: "aww, I can smell your stomach ya dirt bag!" Ray: "That's unsanitary!" Pedro: "That's not very friendly!" Sheldon: "Ugh, please don't do that!" Trent: "I feel the need to KILL!" Wade: "I'm gonna make you eat my fist for that!" Davis: "Oh my god, I'm gonna puke!" Ethan: "That's unacceptable!" Troy: "What's up?" Tom: "Ahh hell! That's so nasty!" Lefty: "That's just sick!" Lucky: "You are gonna pay for that!" Ricky: "That's cool. But maybe you'll like the taste of my SMOKES!" Hal: "You little maggot!" Vance: "Someone is DEAD!" Norton: "That probably wasn't such a good idea!" Peanut: "Did you lose somethin'?" Gord: "SPIT! How-do-you-think-you ARE!" Tad: "Oh! You are in so much trouble!" Parker: "Did you just spit on me!?" Justin: "How humiliating!" Bryce: "I'll not be spit on by a pauper!" Chad: "What?! I'm not to be touched!" Bif: "You savage!" Damon: "Disgustin'!" Kirby: "Was that...yours?" Juri: "What a girly way to fight!" Luis: "You psychopath!" Bo: "That is just disgusting!" Casey: "Aw man!" Jerry: "Ughh! You can catch athletes foot from spit!" Otto: "I can't believe you just did that!" Duncan: "Aww did you just spit on me?" Leon: Ugh! Now you just pissed me off! Omar: "THAT is unsanitary dude!" Clint: "Oh! Last mistake you'll ever make!" Earnest: "Ohh did you just spit on me?" Ted: "You just spat on a all American!" Derby: "I have never been so... Ughh!!" Johnny: "Now you are makin' me ANGRY!" Edgar: "Ugh, what are you? In second grade?" Abby: Ughh! YOU HAVE NO MANNERS! Bambillo: That's disgusting, but no where near as disgusting as the time I visited multiple makes... Bethany: Oh my god! Disgusting! Betty: Ugh, damn it ever heard of diseases?! Brandy: You disgust me you dirty boy! Breckindale: Oh! You low class peasant! Bubas: Ah! You disrespectful little maggot! Buckingham: Oh god, that's disgusting! Carmichael: You revolting individual! Castillo: YOU just signed your death warrant! Chuck: That is SO disgusting! Ugh! Crystal: You got a problem? Denny: I'll let a chick spit in my mouth, but not a dude! Doolin: I've had worse things done to me! Dorsey: Ohh I'm gonna get you for that! Fenwick: Oww! That stinks! Floyd: OH MY GOD! That's disgusting! Freeley: Eww! Whats the big idea?! Gregory: Ahh! Unsanitary! Handy: WHY YOU DIRTY LITTLE... I OUGHT TO DO THAT BACK TO YOU TO! SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!! Hector: Aww I'll rip your freakin head off and spit down your freakin throat, HOW ABOUT THAT?! Hobo: Arghh, keep your drool off me! Huntingdon: Ah! You spat on me! I got your freakin diseases now punk! Ian: You just spat on a lit fuse son! Issacs: How dare you spit on me! Johnson: You revolting pig! Kopke: Ahh! Gross! Krakauer: Ughh, do you know how many diseases that spreads?! Maria: That's nasty! Martin: Ah, just spit on a big loser, that it? McInnis: Oh! I'm gonna cut your VILE CURSED TONGUE RIGHT OUTTA YOUR TAINTED MOUTH! Mihailovich: Spit on me? I spit on your family! Moratti: What is the matter? You crazy? Mr. Gordon: WHAT ARE YOU? AN ANIMAL?! Nate: Eww! Not cool dude! Nicky: Yo! This is just one hundred percent wrong! Oh: That is filthy! O'Rourke: Why you little fart! That's revolting! Osbourne: Oh! Got a problem?! Ramirez: Dios wira, That's nasty! Why would you do that?! Rudy: That ain't no lougy pal! If your gonna spit on me at least do it right! Rushinski: Ewww! What was that for? Salvatore: Spitting? What are you? Stupid? Smith: Ugh, That is it pal! That is friggin it! Stan: Oh man... You worthless puke... Sullivan: You filthy savage! Svenson: Do you realise how much of your bacteria I've got now? Gross! Tobias: Ughh, you shouldn't of done that punk! Zack: Ahh! Germs! Angie: Oh my god! Beatrice: Ughh, how primitive of you! Christy: That is gross! Edward: Somebody is gonna be licking the toilets clean! Eunice: Ahhh! You disgusting pig! Gloria: Spitting, is a filthy custom! Ivanovich: You did not just spit on me! Karen: Ewww! Gross! Karl: Ughh! That is disgusting and unhygienic! Lola: You're sick! Mandy: Oh my god you're like totally sick! Max: You should NOT have done that! Melody: Ohh! Weirdo! Monson: It's GO TIME punk! Morrison: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! Pinky: Are you INSANE? Seth: You will pay for your disrespect! Williams: That's horrible! Zoe: I bet you like doing that! Burton: You little punk! Carvin: Not a good thing to do! Crabblesnitch: SPITTING? Are you out of your mind? Danvers: Ahhh! Ewww! Edna: You got a new recipe for me punk?! Galloway: Why would you SPIT on me? Hattrick: Repulsive oik! Luntz: I'll pay you back for that! Matthews: In ancient cultures, saliva was used to ferment alcohols! McRae: Oh heavens! Neil: Argh! You dirty little prick! Ugh! Peabody: Oh! Unbelievable! Peters: Come on now! Let's have some R-E-S-P-E-C-T people! Philips: Ah! Flem! Slawter: Ohh! Saliva! Watts: ARGHH! I NEED TO STERILIZE MY FACE! Wiggins: I say! What's the meaning of this?!